A New Arrival
by Emlin
Summary: There's a new mutant, and she happens to be Xavier's niece. And she falls for a certain solitary man. I hate the title, so if anyone comes up with a better one, I'm all for it. **Wow, chapter 12 and it's COMPLETE*
1. In which a new character is introduced!

A/N: I don't own X-Men. Or Wolverine. Not for lack of wishing, but there ya go. So don't bother suing me, 'cos I have no money. Emma IS mine, so leave her alone. This is set in the first series, because that's what I'm watching right now. Forgive me if I get anything heinously wrong. Anything written //between these// is a character thought, okay? Have fun... And REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Early Friday afternoon. A car roared along a quiet country road. It was old, but well kept, and its black paint shone. The windows were tinted, so none could see inside. The car slowed as it entered a large set of gates. The plaque read:  
  
The Xavier institute for gifted youngsters  
  
The car parked in front of the largest building and the door opened. Denim clad legs swung out, followed by a female torso in a tight black short sleeved shirt, then a head. She had short, straight blonde hair, and green eyes. Her hair was parted in such a way that it fell across her right cheek, concealing it almost entirely. She closed the car door and locked it. She looked around for a moment, before spying a couple of teens standing near.  
  
She asked for directions to Professor Xavier's office. After a nod and a smile of thanks for their help, she started up the steps. Behind her back, one of the teens grinned and pointed his hand to a step in the woman's path. A thin sheet of ice formed, almost invisible, but enough to make the woman slip. They both watched eagerly as she approached the trap. Just as her foot was about to descend on the step, she hesitated.  
  
She turned to look at the teenagers, and smirked before stepping over the trap.  
  
**********  
  
Charles was not in his office, which she thought was odd. He knew she was coming. //Well, if he isn't here, then it's probably important.// She tried to be patient, but it just wasn't one of her skills. She wandered around the office, fiddling with small things, leafing through books.  
  
Eventually he returned, accompanied by an african-american woman with pure white hair.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Ororo and I had something to take care of."  
  
"Yes I can imagine. All these teenagers must keep you very busy. How have you been, uncle?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. And please don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Ororo, this is my niece, Emma Marko. The new teacher."  
  
The woman smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you."  
  
"And I'm sure none of it's flattering. My uncle has a way of... twisting the truth."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps." The professor smiled. "I'm sure you want to get settled in. Ororo, could you give Emma a tour? I'll introduce you to every one later."  
  
The two of them walked down the luxurious hall, Ororo pointing out various rooms. Emma sighed. "It's no good. I'm lost already. I have a terrible sense of direction."  
  
The other laughed. "Don't worry about it. You'll learn your way around soon enough."  
  
A voice called out from behind them, "Hey, Storm!" They women turned to see a teenage boy in dark, red tinted glasses walking towards them.  
  
"Oh Scott, this is Emma Marko, one of your new teachers. Emma, this is Scott Sommers, also known as Cyclops."  
  
They shook hands, but Scott paid Emma little attention. "Have you seen Jean?"  
  
"No, not recently."  
  
"Well, if you see her, will you tell her I'm looking for her?" He hurried away as Ororo nodded and the tour continued.  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"Yes, it's my code name. Most of us here have one. I control weather patterns." She paused for a moment before continuing. "What's your ability?"  
  
Emma smiled slightly. "It's more like abilities. I have the mutant gene from my mother and father's side. I have psionic abilities similar to Charles', and I'm also an electrogenerator." Her smile widened at Storm's confusion. "I throw electricity." 


	2. In which there's an almost training acci...

Emma was unpacked quickly. She hadn't brought much. Her departure from home had been somewhat rushed. She looked in the mirror and gently brushed her hair away from her right cheek.  
  
The mark was bright red, but it had stopped peeling. Soon it would be little more than a scar, just another scar to add to her collection.  
  
When she was little, she hadn't understood that she was different. When she was older she did, and tried to keep her powers quiet. But her adopted parents had never really trusted her. Here she was, twenty-eight, and running away from home. She gently traced the cross with her cool fingers. They'd brought in a priest to exorcise her. Some people would never accept those who were different. When the priest pressed the brand to her face, muttering his incantations, she'd decided that she couldn't live there anymore.  
  
Perhaps she shouldn't have blasted her way out, but it was really the only way. In time they would re-build the house, and they would be happier without her. //Besides, here I can use my powers. Here I can help people.//  
  
**********  
  
The days passed quickly, and Emma grew used to live at 'mutant high'. Soon she began training. Her skills were underdeveloped, but she learned fast. Her accuracy with energy bolts rapidly improved, as did her psionic powers. She wasn't able to do the things her uncle could, but she could influence the minds of others, thereby camouflaging herself.  
  
It was very early morning, and she couldn't sleep. Deciding not to waste the time, Emma pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and pair of jeans, heading out for some practice.  
  
She set the clay pigeon launcher on a timer and stood at the other send of the three metre long field. The first one launched and she quickly shot it down. Then came the next, and the next. They sped up as she warmed up. She fell into a rhythm, not even noticing that another had approached.  
  
But Emma began to tire, and the disks were coming too fast for her to counter. She knew the machine would run dry soon, but she couldn't hit all of the projectiles. She zapped one to the left, then right, another right, and too late she saw one coming straight at her from the center. Emma turned her face away, bringing up her arms to defend her face.  
  
She braced for the impact... It never came.  
  
Carefully she opened her eyes. A very large man stood there, similarly attired. From his right hand protruded three very long metal claws. The clay pigeon lay on the ground just in front of her feet, sliced neatly in three.  
  
"You okay?" His voice was deep and gravelly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so. Thanks."  
  
"You should come out here without someone. Accidents happen."  
  
Emma laughed shortly. "Evidently." She paused. "You're Logan, right?" He nodded. "Oh good. I've remembered a name. I'm so terrible with names."  
  
There was silence, so Emma tried nervously to fill it. "So what are you doing out here? Not that I'm complaining, I didn't really want concussion."  
  
"Same thing as you." The claws slid back into his hand and he rubbed his knuckles.  
  
"Those are pretty cool... Does it hurt when they come out?"  
  
He nodded. "Every single time."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go inside now, get some breakfast. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No, I'll stay out here for a while."  
  
"Okay, see ya... And thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Emma quickly walked indoors and to the kitchen. "Well, *he's* just a little ray of sunshine..." She muttered to herself. She heard a snort of laughter.  
  
"I guess you encountered Wolverine this morning?" Jean was sitting at the table, eating cereal.  
  
"Yeah. Still, he saved me from a nasty bruise, so I guess it's not all bad."  
  
"What were you doing up so early?"  
  
Emma poured herself a cup of coffee. "Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd do some target practice. It just got a little out of hand."  
  
"Oh. Well, don't worry about Logan. He's just like that. It's nothing personal." 


	3. In which the man of stone speaks!

Another few nights passed, and again Emma had trouble sleeping. The mark on her cheek had faded to a raised welt, but she still wore her hair over her face. She'd tried camouflaging it with her talent, but she could never be sure it had worked, and she wasn't about to ask anyone.  
  
Deciding that she wanted a drink of water, she went down to the kitchen. She looked at the time. The luminescent green numbers read 3:38. After her drink she felt no sleepier. Perhaps a walk would make her tired.  
  
The grounds were dark and somewhat eerie. She didn't go far, realising that if she did she'd never find her way back. She walked a quarter of the way around the large fountain and sat on the edge, sighing as she looked up.  
  
"Bit early for a walk, isn't it?"  
  
Emma jumped and peered into the darkness. The voice was familiar. "Logan?" She held up her hand and released a stream of small sparks. The light they shed was flickering, but good enough that she could see him, sitting about a meter from where she had been.  
  
"Oh, well you know, couldn't sleep, figured I'd wait until it got light enough that I could have another go and trying to kill myself with clay pigeons, and I'm interrupting you, so I'll leave." Emma paused to catch her breath. "Good night."  
  
"No, wait. You're not interrupting anything. Sit down."  
  
She hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps in his direction and sitting down. "So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just some thinking. I couldn't sleep either." There was silence for a minute, it wasn't uncomfortable like their previous conversation. Emma did not feel the urge to fill it with noise.  
  
"So how are ya settling in?" Logan asked.  
  
She shrugged and then realised the futility of the action in the darkness. "Pretty good, I guess. Every one's been really nice. I've only gotten lost about, oh a hundred times."  
  
He made a noise, almost like a grunt, but not quite. Was that a laugh? Had she succeeded in dragging a laugh from the man of stone?  
  
"Picked out an x-name yet?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about..." She laughed. "God, I feel so silly. I feel like I've walked right into a comic."  
  
"Yeah, it's like that. What have you chosen?"  
  
"Electra. Because of the whole shooting electricity thing."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"I still feel silly."  
  
"It'll pass."  
  
Again there was that silence. This time Emma broke it. "So, uh, where do you come from?"  
  
He seemed hesitant to answer. "I... don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Yes. I can't remember." His voice was clipped, tense.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Emma hoped she hadn't made him mad.  
  
"Don't be." He stood quickly. "I'm tired, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Okay, good night..." Emma watched his disappearing figure. //Odd man. I wonder if Uncle has ever tried to probe him. Must talk to him about that tomorrow... Or today, I guess.// 


	4. In which a good warning is ignored

After a shower and some coffee, she set out to find her uncle. Strangely enough he was in his office.  
  
"Ah, hello Emma. What can I do for you?"  
  
She frowned slightly. "What makes you think I came for something? Maybe I just want to have a conversation with my uncle."  
  
He was silent, and cocked an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"You know, it's not polite to go into a person's mind without permission." She flopped down in a chair and sighed. "It's Logan."  
  
"Before you ask, I have tried to help him with his memory loss, but I was unsuccessful."  
  
"Oh. I was thinking, maybe I could help?" He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not very experienced and my powers need work, but maybe I could see something you didn't. Our powers work differently."  
  
"And how would you go about seeking his memory?"  
  
"I don't know. My retrieval skills are limited."  
  
"I will think about it. Have you discussed this with Logan?"  
  
"No, I thought it was best to speak to you first... And I think he's mad at me." She grimaced.  
  
Her uncle smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He stopped Emma just before she opened the door. "And your camouflage of that burn is working. Not on me, but on the others."  
  
She looked back at him and smiled, somewhat sadly.  
  
**********  
  
Either Wolverine was avoiding her, or Emma wasn't very good at finding him. Maybe both. She really hoped he wasn't mad at her. Firstly because he was a large and powerful mutant, with a temper and he would be a nasty enemy. And second because Emma sensed that he was really a kind man under his rough exterior, and she really wanted to get to know him better. No doubt he isolated himself because of his lost past. Perhaps if she could help his recover it, he might be more friendly to people.  
  
She was surprised when he came knocking on her door. She'd been reading, not expecting any visitors, much less Logan. Maybe she'd been wrong about him.  
  
"Logan, hi." She invited him in. He didn't say anything, so she figured that she'd start. "Listen, I'm sorry if I offended you last night. I didn't know-"  
  
"It's all right. I overreacted. It's just a sore spot. I should be apologising."  
  
"Well okay, we're both sorry then." She smiled. "I uh, I don't know if Charles spoke to you-"  
  
"No, he hasn't... what about?"  
  
"Well, I think that I might be able to help. I know he's tried, but my gift is different, I might get a better result." She saw the flash of hope in his eyes, brief as it was. It was soon buried in his hard mask.  
  
"I'd appreciate that." He sounded calm, but she knew he was eager. Who wouldn't be? Her uncle's unspoken warning echoed briefly in her mind, but she chose to ignore it.  
  
"I could have a go now if you like." He didn't say anything. "Please, sit down."  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed, and she sat near him, her legs crossed beneath her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"What do I do?" He sounded almost nervous. *Almost.*  
  
"Just relax. Go with it." Emma closed her eyes and reached out her arms, her fingertips lightly brushing his temples. She reached into his mind, pushing carefully past his foremost mind and into his subconscious.  
  
There was resistance, like a black cloud closing around her. She kept going, her teeth clenched. It was harder than anything she'd ever attempted before.  
  
Then there was a flash of green light. Emma concentrated harder and her head began to ache. She knew she should pull back before she injured herself, but she knew she was close. She focused on the flash of light, and was greeted with a horrific image.  
  
He lay there, strapped to an operating table. He was wide-awake and screaming as they cut into him.  
  
Her mind reeled as she beheld the horrible scene. Then suddenly, she wasn't watching anymore, but it was her on the table. Tall men in surgical gowns cut into her body, cutting so much she thought she would die, but she never did.  
  
A strangled cry came from her throat and tears cascaded down her cheeks. But her green eyes were wide and unblinking. Logan opened his eyes and grabbed her hands, lowering them. She didn't break from the trance, so he grabbed her shoulders and shook her none too gently. She blinked quickly, confused for a moment until she saw him.  
  
"Oh my god..." Her voice was little more than a whisper. Her body began to shake as she wept. A little confused as to what she had seen, Logan hugged her to his chest. Emma cried into him, grateful for his support. 


	5. In which there is much sappiness

"I did warn you."  
  
"Yes, I know uncle. But I'm all right now."  
  
"What you did was very dangerous. You could have killed both of you."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"And hopefully you'll listen to me next time when I tell you to be patient."  
  
Emma sighed and rested her aching head on her hand. "Don't worry, I won't forget *this* headache in a hurry."  
  
"Logan's outside. Shall I send him in?"  
  
She nodded, and instantly regretted it. At present she was in a lower level of the institute, in the medical facility. She'd had spent the night there, although she didn't remember actually getting there. She was told that Logan had brought her down. He certainly was the caring man she had sensed he was. Emma could shake the lingering sense of him in her mind, but it wasn't a sensation she entirely disliked. She could feel his strength inside her, wrapped around her like a warm blanket.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly as he entered. He looked like he hadn't slept. She closed them again "You look like hell."  
  
"Yeah, you look great too."  
  
"Always with the compliments, aren't we?" She heard him sit down.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will be. It's my own fault though, so I guess deserve this pounding migraine." She laughed shortly and somewhat bitterly.  
  
"What... What did you see?" He sounded hesitant, whether of reminding her or himself of the horrific incident, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" There was a long silence. But after a time he spoke, and sounded sure.  
  
"Yes. As long as it's not too painful for you." A shiver flew down Emma's spine, but she couldn't quite tell if it was at the prospect of retelling the vision, or from the tone of his voice. The pain in her head was making everything confusing.  
  
"I... I saw men, and you. On a table, you I mean, and they were standing around you. They..." She paused for a moment. "They were cutting into you. Like an operation." She took a deep shuddering breath. "But you were awake through it. You were screaming, and they just..." She stopped as her voice broke. The chair shifted and she felt his arm circle around her. Emma wrapped herself in his strength, drawing upon it so that she could finish.  
  
"No matter how much you screamed, they kept going. And then, it was like I became you, and I could feel them cutting me, I could feel the pain..." Her voice became a whisper as she trailed off. Her free hand traced a line down her thigh.  
  
"I can still feel it."  
  
********** Her psionic powers returned slowly, but as they did Emma discovered that they'd grown much more powerful. //Gee, if it wasn't for the blinding four day headache I got after, I'd do it all the time.//  
  
She and Logan had also become much closer. They would often train together in the early hours of the morning. He was still quiet, but she knew what he was thinking. The effect had not been one way. Logan confessed that he felt a certain connection with her. They surmised that it was because of her probing. Because of this, Emma quickly became a much better fighter, as she had gained some of his instinctual skills.  
  
She didn't know what he'd gotten out of the transfer, but Emma didn't imagine that it could have been anything terribly useful. He seemed the same as always, if a little friendlier. But she did wonder. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her, with a strange expression on her face. Something she didn't quite recognise.  
  
It was fairly late, but she and Logan were still awake. This had become common practice, in either his or her room. They would talk for long hours, about anything that crossed their minds. They were in her room this evening, she lying across the top of her bed while he sat on the edge at the foot.  
  
"No way, the Yankees have got it in the bag!" She scoffed at him.  
  
"The Yankees? They're the worst team that ever played!"  
  
"Nuh uh..." There was a short silence, and Logan sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go. Gotta be up early for training." He stood, and Emma sat up. He leant down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good night." Before he could leave, she reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Stay." Her voice was soft, her eyes staring into his. "Please, stay." She let go of his wrist as he slowly sat back down.  
  
"Stay?"  
  
She nodded, tracing her soft fingers down his cheek, along his jaw. Then, slowly, carefully, she leant forward, placing her lips gently on his. They stayed like that for a moment, neither moving, before she pulled back.  
  
No more words were spoken. He looked at her, *into* her through her green eyes and smiled slightly. He reached forward with his hand and guided her lips back to his. 


	6. In which the plot thickens

A/N: Hey peeps, thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot and make me happy!  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke early the next morning, despite her tiring nocturnal activities. She didn't move, content to lie how she was, with Logan's strong arm wrapped around her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "It is." Then she sighed happily and allowed her eyes to drift. However, when they settled on the clock, she sat upright. Logan followed her gaze.  
  
"Training!"  
  
They were late in arriving to the danger room. But there was no one there. "Hmm. That's more than a little odd." Emma stated the obvious.  
  
Neither were the young mutants in their bedrooms. Or anywhere in the mansion.  
  
**********  
  
"There's not the only ones. The Brotherhood has also disappeared." Storm sat down on the couch.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. There's no sign of a struggle, they didn't take anything." Emma sighed and rested her chin in her hand.  
  
"It's like they just woke up and decided to leave." Wolverine was just as baffled.  
  
They were waiting on word from the Professor who was using Cerebro to locate the missing teens. The three looked to the door as it opened and he entered. "I couldn't pick them up anywhere. It's like they've completely vanished."  
  
"So now we do it the hard way." Logan stood.  
  
"Which is what?" Emma and Storm both joined him in the standing position.  
  
"We'll have to look for them manually. I'll prep the x-jet." Ororo left the room.  
  
"Yes. We should have a ground search as well." The professor looked between his niece and Logan. Emma had an uncomfortable suspicious of where his mind was poking around.  
  
"I'll take the ground search. Never been very comfortable with the flying thing." She looked at Logan. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and giving her a light smile.  
  
"I'll go with Storm."  
  
"Good, I'll join you Emma." As her uncle wheeled past he gave her a smile that wasn't entirely innocent.  
  
**********  
  
Storm and Wolverine flew in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "I'm surprised that you didn't go with Emma."  
  
"Why?" He glanced sidelong at her.  
  
"You two seem close."  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"Nothing. You're just *close*." There was the faintest hint of a smirk on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She fought to keep from grinning outright. She wasn't going to ask. She didn't need psi powers like the professor's to tell that there was something between Logan and Emma.  
  
**********  
  
They left the institute and tore down the road in the x-van. Emma could see the smile on her uncle's face out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at him. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Charles."  
  
"No really, I'm just glad you're happy."  
  
She sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? My mind is mine. I'd like to keep it that way. If you continue doing this, you're going to ruin your birthday presents. And Christmas presents." There was a smile on her face.  
  
He chuckled. "Does this mean I have to speak to Logan? Warn him to take care of you, that sort of thing?"  
  
"Oh don't you even dare."  
  
"But I'm just a concerned relative. Isn't that what they do?"  
  
Emma fell silent and concentrated on the road.  
  
**********  
  
Logan sighed in defeat. "Okay, yes, I like her."  
  
Storm's smile grew slightly. "Only like?"  
  
"All right. I like her a lot." He growled.  
  
"Well I must say, it's about time." She kept her eyes on the instruments.  
  
"About time? Hey, how do you...?"  
  
Storm continued to smile at his confusion. He really had no idea. The smile - though slight - that had appeared whenever he even glanced at Emma was clue enough. He never smiled.  
  
"You're smiling Logan."  
  
**********  
  
"Concerned relative huh? It's been a long time since I thought I had one of those." There was a note of bitterness on her voice. She hadn't forgotten the brand on her face.  
  
He sensed her anger. "I know it's been hard for you Emma, but you need to understand that your adopted parents were only afraid."  
  
"Afraid of a six year old child? That was how old I was when they first exorcised me Charles. Since then I've had four, not to mention spending weeks alone with only a crucifix for company."  
  
"They don't understand."  
  
She sighed. "No, they don't. But that is history. I'm here now." She slowed the car down as they entered town, and they traveled in silence.  
  
"Wait, turn here." Emma did as she was instructed. Charles had his eyes closed, so she surmised that he was sensing something. Or someone.  
  
"Look." He opened his eyes. "That's Lance, one of the Brotherhood."  
  
"What's he carrying?"  
  
"I can't see. He appears to be in some sort of trance."  
  
"Should we grab him?"  
  
"No. We'll follow him. Maybe we can find out who's behind this." 


	7. In which we meet a creepy man

Follow him they did, as he walked at the same steady pace. Emma had at first been concerned that he would notice they were following him, but in his hypnotic state he never even looked around. It took a very long hour, but eventually he entered a large office block. She stopped the car, but he didn't reemerge. "Looks like this is it."  
  
"Yes, but we still don't know who's behind this."  
  
"And we're not going to know unless we can get in there."  
  
"You're not seriously thinking of-"  
  
"You know I am." She looked at Charles. "We can't go busting in there trying to take them back by force. If the kids are under some kind of mind control, they'll most likely be ordered to fight us. I don't know about you but I really don't want to have to do that. And before you tell me that a more experienced person should go in, think about this. I'm new. I haven't really proved my allegiance to the X-men yet, have I? Who would you be more likely to trust?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I'll get Wolverine and Storm to pick me up."  
  
**********  
  
Emma took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She heard a mechanic buzz and looked up. A security camera angled itself at her. After a moment a male voice came from an intercom next to the door.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Name's Electra. I think that you might want to talk to me. I know things about the Xavier institute." Her mask didn't slip a centimetre as she hoped he would let her in. There was a buzz and a click as the lock on the door disengaged. Closing the door behind her, she was greeted with a well-lit passageway. She waited a moment, but no one appeared. //Well, there's only one way to go. I guess I'll just take a little walk.//  
  
The passage soon came to an end, opening into a large room with many doorways.  
  
"Welcome." Emma spun around. She hadn't even heard him approach. He was a somewhat weedy man, with short black hair and a very pale complexion. There was something about him that made her uneasy.  
  
"Hello." She smiled. "You already know who I am-"  
  
"Ah yes, how rude of me. I am Psion."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, but I can't stay long, or my absence will be noted." Emma felt something trying to sense her. This man either had a gift like her uncle's or her surroundings were making her nervous.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"The x-men. I was sent to investigate the disappearance of the children."  
  
"Why do you wish to help me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes for a moment and the feeling of invasion grew stronger. She concentrated on resisting the intrusion. "I'm... not suited to the lifestyle of the X-men. I just don't understand their obsession with helping normal people." She feigned an air of disdain.  
  
Psion was silent. He walked across the room and sat down. "Please, sit. I find your ideas intriguing."  
  
"Intriguing?" Emma sat carefully. She had to watch what she said to this man. If she were too ambitious, he would suspect a rat.  
  
"Very close to my own."  
  
"Ah." She smiled. "I had wondered why you would need an army of mutants under your control." She leaned back. "How *are* you controlling them? I've been puzzling over that."  
  
He seemed about to tell her, but stopped. "Let us just say... It has been my life's work."  
  
"You don't trust me?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "No, it's all right. I would be suspicious if you did. But answer me this, why do you only control the teens? Surely the older, more capable of our kind would be more useful to you."  
  
He shrugged. "Well, it's really a matter of contact. I could only influence the children. However if I could find a way of extending my influence over the elder x-men I would be most indebted."  
  
She cocked her head. "A test?" She smiled. "Very well then. Give me the means and I will bring you one X-man. Or woman, if that is your wish. Then we can talk about the rest."  
  
He smiled and Emma had to suppress a shiver. It stretched over his thin lips, but came nowhere near touching his cold, dark eyes. "Wait here."  
  
He disappeared through one of the doorways and returned a moment later. Her handed her a vial, filled with clear liquid. "Give him this. The effects are temporary, but it will be enough to get him here."  
  
"Him?" She slipped it into her pocket.  
  
"Wolverine." He smiled again, and this time she couldn't suppress the shiver. 


	8. In which something bad happens

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys! Don't worry the next one's much better!  
  
  
  
"And then he gave you this?" Xavier held up the vial.  
  
"Yep. And then he told me that he wants Logan. Any idea why he specifically wants Logan?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. Perhaps he just wants the strongest fighter. Which undoubtedly he is."  
  
Emma nodded. "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"First we need an antidote to this drug, and then we need to get it to the children."  
  
"So I guess I'm going back in."  
  
"Armed with a Wolverine."  
  
"He isn't going to like this."  
  
**********  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
Emma couldn't resist glancing at her uncle with an I-told-you-so look in her eyes. "It'll work. And before you suggest a frontal attack, it won't work. He's got kids in there. Ours. Do you really wanna go up against Scott or Jean? I know I don't."  
  
Logan grumbled deep in his chest. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait. There's nothing to be gained tonight, and we need more time to find a way to reverse the drug. You'll go in the morning. For now you should get some rest. Both of you." Charles looked at his niece and his voice echoed in her mind. **Rest.**  
  
She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, but didn't answer, following Logan out of the room. As they approached his room, he took her arm and pulled her to him. Her arms circled around his neck as he kissed her. Emma could feel his hands slip around her waist.  
  
After a long moment of blissful sensation, they pulled apart for air.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Charles said 'rest'. I don't think this is what he meant."  
  
Logan grinned wolfishly at her. "Now that is all in the interpretation..."  
  
**********  
  
"Okay. We ready?" Emma had several vials of antidote strapped to her body. The plan was that they would go in, Logan appearing to be under Emma's control. Once Psion greeted them, they would attack him and force him to take them to the young mutants.  
  
Simple, but a myriad of things could go wrong. She glanced at Logan. He didn't appear to be nervous, but she knew better.  
  
The door buzzed and clicked and Emma pushed it open. She told Wolverine to enter and follow her. They walked down the short corridor just like she had before, but Emma couldn't shake a feeling of unease that settled over her. She felt as though she was being watched, but she couldn't see any cameras. They entered the chamber that she had been in the day before. But as soon as they were in a solid metal door slammed down behind them. They both jumped and turned around, just as the other doorways were similarly cut off.  
  
"What the...?" Emma voiced their confusion.  
  
"That's it, we're outta here." With a familiar metallic sound, Logan's adamantium claws slid out. He buried one in the steel door and pulled down. He'd barely managed to slice two inches down before they heard a hissing.  
  
"I think that's gas. Move faster." Emma wished she could help, but her power would likely only fuse the door where it was.  
  
But it was in vain. The gas moved faster than Logan could cut the metal. Soon both of them were slumped on the floor, unconscious. 


	9. In which there is much pain

A/N: Wow, so many reviews! I feel so loved!!! And to Queenie, no I don't watch Mutant-X... Emma's my name, and as for the rest I was just making it up. =] I didn't even realise I'd stolen dialogue from the movie earlier in the fic, 'cos I only just watched that.  
  
Emma woke slowly, wincing as she opened her eyes to bright light. She tried to move her hand to shield her eyes, but discovered that she was restrained. //What...?// She wondered, confused. Then she remembered.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. As they adjusted to the light she could see Psion standing in front of her. //Enough of this. Time to get violent.// She flexed her fingers, intending to send a bolt of electricity at the man in front of her. The energy never left her hands. She winced and bit her lip as she received the shock.  
  
He smiled thinly. "You think I'd leave you able to use your power? Surely you don't think I'm that stupid."  
  
Emma looked down at her hands. They were secured in small metal boxes, tied tightly to her wrists.  
  
"The metal blocks any electrical charge. So if you attempt to use your ability you will only succeed in shocking yourself."  
  
She looked back at him. "You knew. All along, you knew." She looked around the room. There had to be something she could use, some way to get free. She noticed four others in the room. Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt, were all sitting in chairs like hers. But they weren't strapped in. And from the look on their faces they didn't need to be. Each of them sat with a drip attached to their arms. Emma had a good idea of what was being put into them.  
  
"Yes. You see, to me your mind is an open book. But I decided to let you bring me Wolverine, because he is useful to me. I will use him to find out how he was made what he is. Can you imagine an army of mutants like him?"  
  
"Why do you need an army?" Emma pulled at her restraints. If she could only get a hand free...  
  
"You're not going to get free. And you better than anyone else know why I need an army. I have to destroy them before they destroy us."  
  
"Them?"  
  
He didn't speak, but Emma felt him pushing into her mind. She tried, but couldn't stop him. He went deeper until he found what he was looking for. With a gasp, her surroundings changed. She was still restrained, but now she was in a terribly familiar room.  
  
"Omnus spiritus immunde in nomine dei..." She could smell the heat of the metal mingling with insense. The air was thick with heat. "In oderum suavitatus, Tu autem effugare diabole Appropinquabit enim judicium dei Abrenuntias satanae..."  
  
//No, no, no... Not here, not this..." She pulled at the ropes that bound her wrists. Emma knew what was coming. She'd lived through it before.  
  
"Et omnibus operibus ejus omnibus pompis ejus, Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde adaperire!" The priest stood in front of her, his face lit with the red glow of hot metal. Behind him in the candle-lit gloom stood her parents, solemnly watching.  
  
She cried out of help, but they didn't listen. "Out, foul demon! Leave this child! In the name of God Almighty, I cast you out!"  
  
He stepped forward and though her wrists were bleeding from chafing against the ropes, she pulled harder. In vain. He pressed the brand to her delicate skin and she screamed, her body twisting in pain. He pulled the iron cross from her skin and Emma let the power build within her, shaped by her anger. How could they do this to her? She was their child!  
  
"Do you see now?" She blinked quickly as her mind was snapped out of its nightmare. Psion was looking at her, that same smile on his face. Something warm and wet trickled down her cheek.  
  
"They were your family and they hurt you. What would they do to someone they didn't know? The world is full of ignorant people like them. And they'll never understand. It's a matter of us or them." His hand traced the scarring on his face and neck. "And I intend to make it them."  
  
The wetness on her cheek dripped down and Emma saw what it was. Blood. On her wrists, the faint chafing scars had reformed, bleeding onto her restraints.  
  
"You see, the mind is a powerful thing. By thinking that you were living the ordeal, your body recreated your wounds. But don't worry. They'll heal." He moved away from her, detaching the needle and drip from Kurt's arm.  
  
"Stand." The blue mutant did so. "Put her on a drip, then return to yours."  
  
As Kurt approached her, she saw the glazed look in his eye. "Kurt, hey it's me. C'mon, you don't want to do this..." He didn't respond.  
  
"I wouldn't bother. He'll only respond to me. But I'll have to leave you now. I don't want Wolverine to get lonely." Despite the pain in her wrists, Emma pulled harder as he left. Then she permitted herself to think. Kurt moved steadily, but slowly. //Think, think...//  
  
Then she struck on an idea. Psion didn't know that she had two abilities. She remembered his appearance, the sound of his voice and reached out to Kurt's mind. He blinked, apparently confused. But the drug didn't allow for much independent thinking.  
  
"Free me."  
  
He did so, believing that the person sitting in that chair was Psion. Emma stood, rubbing her wrists carefully and removing the odd boxes. She touched a hand to her torso and sighed with relief. He hadn't known that she was carrying an antidote for his drug. She removed the vials and looked at the IV. She had no clue how it worked.  
  
Kurt stood still, staring blankly as he waited for his next instruction. "Uh, Kurt, Put this-" She handed him a few vials- "into their IVs."  
  
It was creepy, watching him mechanically move around the room. After watching him do it a few times, she was able to do the same to his. Then she waited, using her shirt to stem the blood flow from her cheek. It throbbed with pain as if it had been freshly inflicted. She wanted to go and find Psion and beat him to a bloody pulp, but her first duty was to those in the room. Once they revived, they could find the others and free them. And she could find Logan.  
  
"Whoa... Where am I?" Scott was the first. She removed his IV, then Kitty, Jean and Kurt's as they all regained control of themselves.  
  
"What is this place?" Jean voiced their confusion.  
  
"You don't remember getting here?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"I'm, like, a total blank." Kitty announced, as was her fashion.  
  
Emma briefly explained the situation and handed them the rest of the vials. "If it's not enough, we'll have to find another way to get people out. Don't wait around, just get who you can, and get out. . Call the Professor."  
  
"Vhere are you going?"  
  
Emma smiled at Kurt. "I'm going to go and find Logan... And kick this guy's arse." 


	10. In which it is kinda short, but interest...

A/N: Again, another short chapter, but this one's action packed...  
  
  
  
The place was bigger than it looked from the outside. She knew he was alive, she could feel it inside. It took a great deal of fruitless searching before Emma heard the scream. A familiar scream that sent tendrils of icy dread radiating from her stomach. Her fear leant extra speed to her feet, as she ran in the direction on the screaming.  
  
The room was bright, just like every room in the building. But this one was cluttered with equipment. The largest of all was a large table in the middle of the room. It was a table that reminded her of what she'd seen in Logan's mind. He was strapped to it, twisting in his bonds. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew as she realised that the table was covered in blood. Even as she watched, a new wound opened on his body. There was nothing she could see attacking him, his skin simply split, as if under an invisible scalpel.  
  
Then Emma saw Psion, standing with his back to her. She realised what he was doing. He wanted to know how Logan had gained his adamantium skeleton and claws. Psion was making Logan relive that horrific ordeal so that he could watch it. But not if she could help it. She picked up a heavy, metal instrument and crept quietly up behind Psion. She didn't want to risk zapping him, while the link was still between he and Logan. She raised it over her head and missed as he ducked to the side.  
  
"How did you?" Then he stopped. "Ah. An oversight on my part. But ingenious thinking on yours. But now, I'm-"  
  
She didn't want to hear the rest, launching a bolt of blue energy at him and knocking him to the ground. "Why can't you just shut the hell up?" She zapped him again, but was careful not to seriously injure him. They still didn't know the extent of his operation. And she didn't know if killing him would stop Logan's torment.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to give you one chance. Whatever you've done to him, undo it." He smiled and she felt her anger build. "Do it!"  
  
Then she felt pain. Her cheek burned and throbbed, and she fell to her knees. The burning rocketed through her whole body and she heard him chuckle.  
  
"You think you can threaten me? Your weak powers are nothing compared to mine." She heard him stand. "But I think I'll let you live a while longer, so he can hear your screaming."  
  
Her chest heaving and teeth clenched against the pain, Emma looked up at him, her gaze full of hate. She lowered her hand from where it had been pressed against her face. Her hand was covered in blood, and it ran freely down her cheek. Then, not really knowing what she was doing, she reached into his mind just as she had done with Logan. His defenses were strong, but she didn't have to go far to do what she wanted to do.  
  
She reached in and pulled. And reached in and pulled. It was the mental equivalent of reaching into a machine and ripping wires out randomly.  
  
The smile dropped from his face and horror flooded his features. He fought back, but too late. His overconfidence had given her the chance she needed.  
  
He fell to the ground, twitching sporadically. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't going anywhere. As his hold on her faded, so did the pain. Emma stood and stumbled to the table. She was tired, and could still feel the echoes of burning pain through her body.  
  
Logan had stopped screaming, but he still writhed in pain. He didn't stop. Whatever Psion had done, now Logan was trapped in his worst memory.  
  
Emma began to reach out, but hesitated. The first time she'd done so, the images had terrified her for weeks. In her present state she didn't know if she could survive the experience again. She had to make a choice. Herself, or the man she was fairly sure she loved. 


	11. In which not a lot happens, sorry!

She was first aware of the pain. It threatened to drown her in its depths, but Emma fought it back. She opened her eyes and was back in Wolverine's nightmare. She could feel the cold steel under his back, slick with blood. She could feel their scalpels etching into his flesh just as keenly as if it were hers.  
  
"Logan." It hurt to speak. There was no response, aside from his scream of pain. Somehow she had to make him listen, and follow her back.  
  
"Logan! Listen to me!" She forced the words into being, pushing with all of her might. Still he didn't respond. Her teeth hurt as she ground them together, trying to ignore the pain. A scalpel came down on his arm and a new wave of pain bore into her. She pulled back into her own mind, her hand clutching at the deep wound in her arm.  
  
Her knees gave way and she slumped to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. The salt stung the wound on her cheek.  
  
//No, I'm not going to let this happen!// Gathering the last of her strength, Emma pushed once more into the torture of Logan's mind.  
  
She put everything she had behind her last effort. If it didn't work this time, she wouldn't have the energy to pull back. She would stay with him until they both died from the mental trauma.  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Aww, sorry guys, I just couldn't resist making you all wait. It'll be up tomorrow, I promise! 


	12. In which it is finished Or is it?

He looked at her. Among the madness, he saw her. And then, with an exhausted smile, Emma closed her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
And opened them again, as someone shouted her name. She closed them immediately, wincing. "Ow."  
  
"C'mon let's get out of here." She struggled for a moment to place the voice as she was helped up. "Kurt, get Wolverine out of here. She can walk." There was a sound of air displacement and the smell of brimstone.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Emma cracked open her eyes, fighting past the pain in her head. "I thought I told you to get out and call the Professor."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Oh." She closed her eyes as they stumbled into the light. "Remind me to give you detention."  
  
**********  
  
"Ah, she awakens."  
  
"Mmph." Emma mumbled. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're home Emma. At the institute."  
  
"Oh good." She went back to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
A few days passed and she was allowed to leave the infirmary. She was walking around the garden with her uncle. It was the middle of the day on a Thursday, so the institute was blissfully quiet. Charles was going over what had happened while she had been recuperating. They had traced the drug to the school's water supply, which explained why he'd only had control of the teenage mutants. Psion had been taken to a mental institution, unable to even string two words together.  
  
She frowned slightly. "Is that what I did?"  
  
"I believe so, yes."  
  
"Wow." Emma sat down on a stone bench. "I don't even know really how I did it."  
  
Charles stopped in front of her. "Don't worry about it. You did what was necessary to protect yourself, and others. And for what it's worth, I'm impressed."  
  
She smiled wryly. "Thanks."  
  
Her uncle tilted his head slightly. "You're thinking of leaving?"  
  
Emma raised an eyebrow. "Always poking around in my head, Charles?" She sighed. "Yes. There's... just something I've gotta do. I'll be back though."  
  
**********  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Emma didn't stop packing. "I know you don't. I'm not asking you to. This is just something I have to do."  
  
Logan stood and stepped towards her, away from the bed. "Does it have anything to do with the scar on your face? I've noticed you're not hiding it any more."  
  
She turned around. "Yes. I've come to terms with it." She smiled sadly. "I need hope Logan. Some of what Psion said to me... It rang true." She paused for a moment, her eyes brightening with tears. "I just think, maybe if I can show them, change their minds... If I can convince my parents that they don't need to fear me, then maybe I'll be able to believe that we can live together. Mutants and humans. I..." A tear slid down her cheek. "I just need some hope."  
  
**********  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay a few more days?"  
  
"Yes Charles. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back." She smiled at her uncle and Ororo.  
  
"Ach nein! You're not leaving?" The three of them turned to see the approaching teenagers.  
  
"I'm afraid so my blue friend." They groaned. "Gee, I didn't know I was so loved!" She chuckled. "Don't worry, I made Logan promise not to take it out on you in training."  
  
"But don't worry, it'll be just like normal." The man in question leaned on the car and smiled mercilessly.  
  
The good-byes were said quickly by the majority, and Emma and Logan found themselves alone.  
  
He pulled her close. "I wish I could go with you."  
  
"I wish you could."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Nope." She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I'll e-mail."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I'll call."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"I'll miss you." She pulled back and looked up at him.  
  
"I'll miss you too." He leant down to kiss her, his hands sliding around her waist.  
  
"Oh man, that's sick!"  
  
Startled, they both quickly looked over at a sour faced Evan and giggling Kitty, peering at them from between the stair railings. Emma raised an eyebrow as her hand began to glow with electricity. They left at top speed.  
  
She let the energy dissipate. "I should go."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He didn't let go.  
  
"You're making this very hard."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
She sighed slightly. "Come on, don't pout. I am coming back. I promise you, I am coming back." He let her go. And she opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat. Logan gripped the door as she started to close it. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Listen, there's something I wanna tell you. I... I think I love you."  
  
A flush spread over Emma's cheeks as she smiled widely. "Now I'm definitely coming back."  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it guys. Thanks for all the reviews, they kept me writing! And as to Emma's return... Well I guess that's up to you, If you want another, let me know and I'll see what I can do. =] 


End file.
